


Imagines and Scenarios With the 12th Night Cast - by AnysCake

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Actors RPFs, Twelfth Night
Genre: Crack, Drama, Humor, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: Vignettes and prompts on what might happen if you and the cast are together. Genres may range from humor to drama, to romance to whatever I could think of.The ratings are firmly in the K+ range, so you’ve been warned! No higher ratings than that.oOoPART 10 in the You and I seriesoOo





	1. A Mistake In Character(Orsino/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is what happens when everyone have their own fave actors! It might also contain character x reader as well, so just beware of that : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt by KayEUndercover: ‘I think I’m the only one who doesn’t ship Orsino and Viola — they’re WAY too sudden, and it hardly makes sense. Still, what will an Orsino/Reader moment be like? One-sided Viola/Orsino please!
> 
> A/N 2: Glad to see I’m not the only one who thinks the Orsino/Viola pairing is too sudden. Ah, well. This is what should have happened, and not really a firm Orsino/Reader, though it is signaled as that.

  

The one thing Viola failed to see was that Orsino and Olivia are best of friends, and that he already solved his problem of pining for her. He fell hard for one of his assistants around his house and that was Y/n. 

  Another unfortunate thing was that Y/n knew that Viola was under a disguise and trying to keep undercover before she revealed to the entire Illyria that she was still alive. Keeping things under wrap was fine, but being with Orsino all the time was not, and with a bold, capital N. 

 

   “Why do you adore Orsino?” you and Viola were filing the cabinet when you spoke out. You didn’t want the suspense to continue, and you knew that Orsino only loved you. 

  Viola stopped, almost. She didn’t want to reveal everything to a total stranger, and whatever triangle was going on between them was just ridiculous. 

  “What’re you talking about? Me and Orsino?” she asked back. 

  You weren’t jealous. Or so you told yourself. 

 

  They were hanging out way too often, and Orsino had been telling you he and her weren’t. Now that was when you decided to either catch the cheat in your relationship or who caused it. Maybe you should ask Viola first, and then interrogate the other one. It wasn’t only her, though. 

  Looking at her for some time, you made your decision. 

 

  “Whatever, but I’ll be talking to him too,” you warned. You couldn’t stand anyone cheating when you and them are in a relationship, and friendship between them? Really? 

 

ooooo 

 

  You were in the upstairs corridors when you saw one of Olivia’s jesters. What was his name again, you couldn’t remember. All you knew was that he and Orsino had been kind of friends, since said person and Olivia became best of friends, though not really in a relationship. 

  Looking towards where Orsino’s study was, you sighed. You didn’t want to confront him. You were feeling way too much emotions, by being irrationally suspicious. Orsino had said you were the only one he loved, and he could love no one else. 

 

  “What ho, madonna!” the jester greeted you, and you smiled a little bit. 

  “Heya,” you said back, “now, I’m looking for Orsino, where’s he?” 

  Feste looked you over and nodded towards Orsino’s study, where he was with Curio. 

  “Right, he’s been asking for you.” 

 

  You smiled a little bit. “Thanks, though.” And you went. 

  It’s not that you suspected Orsino with Viola, it was a triangle, again, and surely, you were changing the angles. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Not quite RPFs, but no worries, it’s coming… soon


	2. Here I Am(Feste/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt: ‘A Feste/Reader pre-pre-relationship with the former meeting the latter because of said latter’s singing in the garden?’

  

Like Olivia, you took solace when you were depressed in the garden, where it was quiet and no one could bother you, or so you thought. 

  Sighing, you couldn’t forget how Olivia and Andrew had the arguement, and seems like the root of it was because of Toby, the former’s uncle. 

  Singing could usually cheer you up, and you chose one of the songs and started. 

 

  “‘ _Here I am, this is me_ …” you didn’t have a care in the world. No one you knew could hear you in the garden, and no wonder why Olivia stayed there whenever she wanted. “… _‘cause it’s a new world, it’s a new start… it’s alive with the beatings of a young heart! It’s a new day, it’s a new start… for here I am._ ’” 

  You were finally free of whatever the argument was talking about. You weren’t supposed to be involved anyways. 

 

  You were about to sing the next verse when you heard something that made you stop abruptly. 

  You spun around. “WHO’S THERE?” you demanded, not wanting to know who and what was there. You were way too terrified, mostly because you never expected anyone to be out here so late. 

  As you expected, it was Feste. 

 

  “Y/n, that was… wonderful.” the jester, who was close to Olivia, said to you, smirking. You cringed, though you didn’t feel as terrified any longer. 

  You flushed a little bit. That was strange. You never felt anything for the jester, at least till now. 

  “Uh… thanks?” you mumbled, and said, “I enjoy singing to myself when I’m out here, heh, and  didn’t know anyone was listening.” 

  Sitting down on the bench where Maria did her mischief, you sighed. 

 

  “Olivia and Andrew, arguing again?” you didn’t know how did Feste even know the reason of you being upset. 

  Nodding, you finally found someone else sharing your same sentiments. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, I’m terrible at reader-inserts when coming to characters, so bear with me, please!


	3. My Everything(or, Adorations)(Andrew/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: How will the friendship between you and Andrew develop? You’ll never know, but Olivia is way eager to help out, along with some of her other friends! Pre-relationship Andrew/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt by KayEUndercover: ‘AWH, too bad Andrew didn’t get a happy ending! How ‘bout Olivia finally matchmaking An with… your own OC? : )’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Most definitely.

  

  Olivia was happy about her own marriage, along with Viola’s, but that didn’t mean that she forgot everyone else. Feste was back to messing with everyone, along with his new partner-in-crime, Orsino’s assistant, Curio; and at the same time, Orsino was impressed with their fast friendship. At the same time, you and Andrew spiked up a similar friendship, which prompted Curio and Feste to probe into your personal lives. 

  Things were finally getting normal after Orsino and Viola got married, which was also after when Antonio and Orsino became warmer to each other. At the same time, Sebastian was also warming up to Curio and Feste, the latter whom he tolerated because he didn’t want Olivia’s strange threats to get to him. 

  Another thing that’s been bugging Olivia was the friendship between you and Andrew, or was there one? 

 

  “Why Y/n?” when Olivia finally ambushed the knight after said person’s argument with Toby, who was inconsolable, as usual, she asked, smiling despite herself. You were stunned at their(re: Andrew and Toby) outburst against each other, but apparently Olivia wasn’t fazed. 

  She’s seen much more dramatics going on in her house that she hardly cares, as you thought. 

  “Y/n, you should’ve been more sensible than to hang out with them,” at the same time, Malvolio was chiding you. You were still in shock and you didn’t want to listen. 

  You looked hard at him. “Sorry, but… never mind!” 

 

  You ran away, finally catching Andrew and Olivia’s attentions. The latter glared at her steward and the former ran out of the room, trying to look for you. 

 

~*~ 

 

  The garden was the safest place and as soon as you arrived, you heard music. Must be Feste and Curio, hanging out with each other, and maybe camping. Trying not to tear up, you recognized the song — _Mistress Mine_. Cringing, you walked closer to the source of the music; and sure enough, it was Feste, along with Curio, who was half-asleep on the grass. 

  Curio was the first one to see you so he jumped up, with Feste finally stopping the tune that made you want to bawl your eyes out, for some reason. It must be what Olivia had deemed so obvious that you refused to acknowledge. You loved Andrew, and the feelings were either returned or not. 

 

  “Y/n, why’re you here so late at night?” asked Curio, being… well… curious. Olivia was right about something else. Curio and Feste were hanging out way more often than normal, and even Orsino suspected them of either chemistry or something more. 

  You shook your head. “I just knew it, Malvolio doesn’t support Andrew and me,” you said back, “not that I care, but why did he have to butt into my personal life? And we’re only friends, at least for now. At the same time, Toby and Andrew had an argument and it escalated too quickly. Yes, I’m being weak, because they’re talking about our relationship!” 

  Feste and Curio exchanged a glance. It did seem that the steward never learned his lesson. 

 

  “Y/n?” you were rambling when you heard Andrew shouting for you. You didn’t answer and Curio blew out the candle that was burning near them. That was dangerous, at least according to Olivia. _Feste will so be chided for that_ , you thought, smiling a little bit to yourself. 

  Feste and Curio pretended to be asleep and you sneaked away. Why was Andrew looking for you, even when he and you’ve just been cussed about your friendship? 

  “I’m here.” you stepped into one of the street-lights near the back of the mansion, revealing yourself. 

  “We’re leaving tomorrow, I’ve made up my mind.” when he approached you, he said, “Olivia shouldn’t be dealing with me — us.” 

  You didn’t know why were you crying again. Surely, you weren’t like this. 

 

  “I… I can’t.” you didn’t want to admit the fact that you were one of the music people and entertainers that Orsino trusted so much in. “I have to stay.” 

  Andrew looked hard at you. “You’re not staying, Y/n, please, let’s leave.” 

  You were about to protest when Andrew kissed you, making you blush all over again. That escalated quickly, almost like the argument. 

 

  “Aawwww…” a voice said, making you and Andrew break apart, startled. You were still shocked on what happened, and you saw two pairs of eyes watching. Feste and Curio. 

  Curio smirked and Feste beamed. “FINALLY, Y/n and Andrew!” he cried, “THIS IS AN _OCCASSION_! SOUND THE MUSIC.” 

  Curio elbowed him. “I knew they were meant for each other,” he whispered, but wasn’t unheard by you. “Anyways,” he looked at both you and Andrew, “I’ll be asking Orsino if you and An could stay with him and Viola, how ‘bout that?” 

 

  You smiled at Andrew. “Certainly. 

 

ooooooo  

 

  The next day, Olivia was the one to confront you. You and Andrew were acting normal around each other, only not making eye contact. You both remembered what happened last night, because of Feste’s endless love songs that seemed to be on repeat. This time, it’s both _Come Away_ and the one he played last night, that made you tear up. 

  Toby and Andrew seemed to reconciliate because they were back to their scatter-brained sense of humor, and were bantering on and off, without fighting or shouting. They sounded good-natured, at least for now. 

 

  “Hey, Feste, so what’s with the love songs?” Olivia confronted the jester after _Come Away_ ended, with Andrew and Toby both applauding. 

  “BRAVO!” the latter shouted, after taking a swig of his Irish brandy, “MORE, PLEASE!” 

  Feste shrugged. “Just for something Curio and I saw last night,” he said back, smirking at Andrew, who ignored him. “We were camping and saw Y/n, and later… it contains spoilers, so just listen!” 

  Olivia smiled to herself. She was finding out, no matter the cost. 

 

  You, Curio, and Fabian were listening to the song(s) as well, as she later found out, after allowing Feste to continue. One thing was that you and Andrew were eyeing each other; number two was that Fabian and Curio kept grinning knowingly at each other. 

  “So, d’you like this song?” as the third verse of Come Away started, Fabian asked you. 

  You cringed. Surely, gossip travels fast in Olivia’s household. 

 

  “Yeah… kinda,” you said back, eyeing Andrew again. If you were having this treatment for long, maybe you won’t be wanting to leave any time soon. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Ha, so Olivia’s mostly doing the work behind the scenes, with Feste, Fabian, and Curio the main ones that’s supporting you and Andrew’s relationship, while Malvolio just finds it disturbing. At least Toby warmed up to your relationship and reconciliated with his old friend before it is too late!


	4. Weird Hypes(or, A Preview of Literary Figures)(Peter Hamilton Dyer/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt by RodneyMcKaySG (rodneymckaySG): ‘CAN YOU PUH-LEASE do another Peter Hamilton Dyer/Reader moment? LOVED T Is For Twelfth Night! How ‘bout this: Peter is trusting either Jethro or Mark, or maybe even James, on not telling his Significant Other(the reader) about his up-coming role as George Orwell, only they(James, Jethro, or Mark) told them(the SO)? What could happen? Also, PLEASE, Supportive!reader?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: >:D

 

(2017) 

 

 

   Ever since eventually establishing your relationship and telling the cast about it, Peter Hamilton Dyer and you have been keeping secrets from each other; not in the bad way, but waiting to give each other such a surprise that you’d be pillow-fighting half of the night away after curfew, because of the suspense you’ve been under. Not only that, tickle fights were an option as well. That is, until you found out something basically labeled as Essential. 

  You, James Garnon, and Jethro Skinner were invited over to Mark’s place because of the annual Thanksgiving reunion, when you over-heard a conversation between Peter and Mark, which Mark replied, “of course, my lips are sealed, and no telling Y/n, even when they might already know.” 

  You were in the middle of a conversation with Stephen when you heard that. 

 

  “What?” you asked. Another thing, you and Stephen finally resolved your differences and became friends; or, you were lukewarm towards him when coming to your personal life, but otherwise, you and him were good. Not the best, but developing. At least you didn’t need Mark to supervise whenever you and him encountered each other. 

  Peter and Mark looked back at you. “What ‘what’?” the latter asked, feigning a look of innocence. 

 

  You smirked. “I heard you say something about me knowing something,” you said back, “and don’t pretend to be innocent.” 

  Again, Peter and Mark exchanged a look. 

  “We didn’t say anything, did we?” the former asked, and the latter answered, “not that I know of.” 

 

  You sighed in exasperation. You were finding out, whether they like it or not. 

 

oooooo 

 

  It must be because Mark accidentally forgot about his promise when he told you about Peter’s latest endeavor on a play that was at the Red Lion theater. Your interest was peaked, to say the truth. 

  “He’s way more cryptic towards you than towards me, why?” you were about make him elaborate on what he meant when he asked you. You cringed. You knew the reason, and just didn’t want to remember it. 

  “You do remember what happened with Stephen, don’t you?” you asked back. 

 

  Of course Mark did. It’d been hard work to make you and Stephen calm down and just accept your differences. Sure, Stephen wasn’t a thespian, and technically, he wasn’t supposed to be in the gang. Now that he was, you had to deal with the fact, whether you liked it or not. 

  It was all because of Stephen announcing to the world about you and Peter that made you two have the worst argument ever. Way worse than petty insults in 12th Night. Peter wasn’t involved because you banned him from interfering, just in case the entire group gets into knots. 

  Fortunately, things got better, to say the least. 

 

  “Whatever. Why didn’t he tell me earlier?” you weren’t upset, just exasperated. It was all because of Stephen that secrets between you and Peter had to wait until way after either of you finished, or were done with the opening, were revealed. And that was mostly the cause of pillow fights and whatever childish acts you and him could think of. 

  Mark smiled to himself. You and Peter nearly matched in personality, only not quite. Peter was way secretive with you, unlike with others, and you were secretive towards him. He didn’t know you were one of the music instructors for Claire until almost dress rehearsal; and that was the first ever “fight” you two had. 

  Looking hard at you, Mark said, “just don’t tell him I told you about his recent role, he trusts me too much sometimes.” 

  You smiled to yourself. 

 

  Sure, you might get Peter to admit that he got the role, with another of your devices, just without the others’ help. 

 

ooooooo 

 

  Two days later, you were reading one of your iBooks when Peter got back to the flat way later than normal. You smiled sneakily to yourself. Playful interrogation can turn serious, so you decided to say something only if he did. 

  He surely did. “Sorry about being so late, Y/n, got rehearsals to deal with,” he said, not even looking up at you. 

  You smirked. “And why’s that?” 

 

  Peter did look up at that one. “You’ll know eventually,” he said back, going to you. You stood up and you two hugged each other, when he looked past your shoulder and stared at the computer screen. 

  Brilliant, you forgot to close the window on one of your favorite George Orwell books. 

  “1984?” he asked, “don’t tell me Angus made you accept a dare and read that. It’s really political and I shouldn’t talk more about it.” 

  You nodded. 

 

  “Right, because you ARE portraying the author in some biopic, eh?” you made sure you asked that one carefully. The last time the fight nearly turned serious, and if it wasn’t Angus who made you two break apart and stop screaming at each other, things wouldn’t be like now. 

  “Right, and you’ll know soon.” 

 

  You sighed in relief at that one. You’ve already prepared your torture devices and all you had to wait was for Peter to realize you knew already. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: OK, the ending was terrible, so expect edits!


	5. Thanksgiving Surprises(Paul Chahidi/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: It’s Peter’s turn to host the Thanksgiving celebrations. Just what could go on during said festivities? Kind of crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is based on Erynerys’s story of Thanksgiving With the Gang, one of the first 12th Night Cast xReader stories, so… yeah, this might be familiar, but I’ve added my own twists as well.

(2018) 

 

  It was one of the coldest Novembers ever in the UK, as usual, and it was time for the Thanksgiving Celebrations to start. This time, the celebrations were held in the Dyer house, along with Peter Hamilton Dyer and his Significant Other, Jethro Skinner. That was something no one expected, but James Garnon and Mark Rylance, who were also in a relationship, suspected the former duo. If it wasn’t the latter duo, the former duo wouldn’t’ve gotten the message of everyone wanting to know about them. 

  Mark and James were already there when you and Paul Chahidi arrived, along with Angus and Colin, who were way behind you and Paul. 

 

  “WEEEEELCOME TO THE DYER HOUSE!” hollered Peter, when you rang the doorbell, “so Samuel and Johnny and some others are right behind you, isn’t it?” 

  You shrugged. “We didn’t notice,” you said back, and entered the house. James and Mark were already sipping on cocktail, with the former tipsy and the latter watching his intake, as usual. 

  They both looked up when Paul and you got over to them. 

 

  “HALLO to you too, Paul and Y/n!” cried James. You smiled to yourself. You haven’t had dinner yet and you were already being bombarded with over-enthusiasm. 

  “Hiya.” you said back, and he hugged you, with you hugging back. “Colin and Angus are not yet here? Paul said they were here already.” 

  “I only said that so you’d get here earlier,” said person reminded you, and Mark smiled at the exchange. 

 

  You and Paul clicked almost too quickly, and it was a miracle. He’d predicted that you’d either end up with Peter, or Colin; but never Paul, who was best friends with the latter actor. 

  Sighing, you decided to leave the others and just go see how the cooking was going on, before all of a sudden, the door bursted open and Jethro stumbled out, laughing his head off. You quirked your eyebrow. 

 

  “What now?” you sighed. You were getting irritated, since you forgot to get a granola bar before leaving, and now you’re starving. 

  “Food’s almost ready, just go over to Mark and James, will ya, Y/n?” asked Peter, and you nearly poked your head in. Fine, you’ll leave. 

  Leaving the kitchen and grabbing one of the drinks that was set already on the dinner table, the doorbell rang again. 

 

  “Y/n, get the door, please?!” hollered Jethro, and you went to the door and opened it. 

  “SURPRISE!” Angus Wright and Colin Hurley bounded in, both in supreme delight. You smiled to yourself. 

  “So! Y/n and Paul, you’re early today, so I guess we lost the bet,” Colin smiled at his Significant Other. You shook your head. 

  “No, we just got here not long ago.” you said back, then shouted into the apartment, “ANGUS AND COLIN’RE HERE!” 

 

  Sighing, you decided to just retreat to the couch and sip on whatever you just got yourself until whenever dinner’s done, which seemed to be forever. 

 

ooooooo 

 

  Dinner was a riot, and things escalated all the way till dinner was over, with Colin and Angus trying to feed each other as much strawberry pie as possible. Strawberry wasn’t the only choice, though. Cranberry and apple were the most popular, and you got one slice of each, since Jethro was forcing you to eat up, before you become too skinny. You rolled your eyes and refilled your wine. 

  Angus found you almost as soon as you got your second slice of pie, which you settled down on taking dainty bites off of, while watching Mark and Paul argue. 

 

  “So Paul said me and Colin are early here, when we all got here almost at the same time?” he asked, his intense eyes piercing into your own. You blushed and looked away. Even though you and Angus were friends, since he replaced Roger Lloyd Pack because of said actor’s perishing, which caused a mass tragic and dramatic turn, Angus always affected you the most, for some reason. 

  You nodded and looked over to Paul, who was saying that Mark should lay off the wine, and agreed, “he did say so, but we never knew.” 

  That was when Paul sauntered over to you. 

 

  Flopping on the couch and holding you close, he said, “because I know you two have competition.” 

  Sandwiched between Paul and Angus, you squirmed. 

  “We don’t.” you said back, taking another swig of your wine, “what actually made me accept is because how awesome the wine is.” 

  Paul smiled at you and you looked away. That wasn’t really what you were thankful for, since it was Thanksgiving. 

 

  You were just thankful for your relationship, and so was he. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 5


	6. The Secret Agent(s)(Modern!AU)(Andrew/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: The signs were all there for you and Andrew, ever since the two of you started an inseparable friendship. Olivia is sure trusting her brother-in-law and his partners-in-crime to search for more facts about your relationship, and whether it’s true or not. Slight mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt by Erynerys: ‘Seems like there’s this Shakespeare obsession going on around here! How ‘bout this: modern!AU Twelfth Night, along with Andrew/Reader? The reader can be in any gender you want, or better yet, gender-neutral.

  You always trusted your gut feeling ever since you were employed by Olivia to be one of her musical entertainers. Sure, music was your passion, and you enjoyed performing, either in the theaters or in her house, where she had a mini-theater, which was usually used by Feste and his fellow actors. But this time, you took pride in playing music in the living quarters, where Toby and some of his new friends were sipping on wine and brandy from the bar area, with Malvolio clearing up the table and eyeing them with distaste. 

  On the other hand, Olivia and Sebastian were around Feste, the former wanting more love songs for some reason, and Orsino and Viola strolling with each other in the garden. At the same time, Curio was enjoying the music as well, and playing the flute. 

 

  “That was brilliant, wasn’t it, Y/n?” when the song ended, Andrew asked you. He was with Maria and also listening to the music, with you oblivious, since you weren’t listening; instead, you were providing the music for the bar area. 

  You were about to answer when Toby interrupted everything. 

  “I KNOW RIGHT!” he beamed, slamming his cocktail glass on the table, causing Feste, Olivia, and Sebastian to look up. Sebastian was eyeing him with distaste and Olivia was amused, as usual. 

  “Maybe you should be quiet here,” the former snapped. 

 

  “HEY YA! Look what happened to the steward when he sniped at Andrew, me, and Feste!” yelled Toby back, and Feste cringed. You did too, despite not really seeing what happened. 

  “Thought it was Fabian?” Olivia looked at Malvolio, and back at you and Andrew. 

  Her eyes sparkled when they landed on you. 

 

  You cringed and immediately moved away from Andrew. Just your luck, because Olivia already saw everything. 

 

ooooooooo 

 

  “WHAAAAAAT, Y/N AND ANDREW?” Olivia was priding herself to be the master-mind behind everything when she told her partners-in-crime, aka Orsino, Curio, and Feste. Curio and Feste were already looking forward to be hanging out with each other, and the former was enthusiastic to see what was the hype again. 

  Olivia smirked. “Right, and you three’ll be my spies,” she said happily, “just don’t shout out or ‘aaaawwwww!’ when Andrew and Y/n are together, can you promise me that?” 

  Curio beamed. “For sure!” 

 

  Olivia smiled back and led them to the garden, where you and Andrew were hanging out, and strolling around. Viola wasn’t there, fortunately, otherwise the mission would be botched for sure. 

  “Now, all three of you into the box-tree again, and listen to their conversation. And later tonight, Feste and Curio, you two are camping, since I’m seriously thinking they have something for each other, and I’m glad, to say the least.” Olivia said, ushering them outside, “enjoy!” 

  Orsino hugged her. “Oh I love you already even more!” 

 

  And with that, they went sneakily to the garden and into one of the box-trees that was right behind the one that Andrew himself, Fabian, and Toby hid in in order to spy on Malvolio. 

  It wasn’t really spacey there but Curio didn’t mind. All he wanted was Andrew and/or Y/n making a move, for example — 

 

  “A hint of their relationship, or the lack thereof,” he whispered to his cronies. 

  Feste elbowed him. “Ssh, not yet.” 

 

  Meanwhile, Y/n and Andrew were completely oblivious. 

  “… and I’m lucky to have you,” Andrew was saying to you, and you looked away, hoping fervently that you weren’t blushing, which you suspected you were. 

  “Same here, but how can we tell the others?” 

 

  “You don’t have to.” gently leaning towards you, he was about to kiss you when Curio hissed, “it’s gon’ to happen!” 

  “Peace, please, mister.” snapped Orsino, and Feste sniggered behind his hand. 

  Curio elbowed him. 

 

  “OK, there’s a reason why you weren’t with Andrew and Toby while they were spying on Malvolio.” there was a silence, when Orsino spoke again, as Y/n said, “I didn’t know what Olivia meant, though, when she eyed us.” 

  “SHE WANTS YOU TWO TO BE TOGETHER, THAT’S WHY!” poking his head out of the bush, Curio shouted, beaming. 

  Immediately, Andrew and Y/n turned around. 

 

  Imitating their best bird-calls, the latter shook their head. 

  “Nothing out of the ordinary,” they said, and Andrew smirked. 

  “I think I suspect three very mischievous persons.” 

 

  You shook your head. There’s no way anyone would’ve needed you two together, no way no sir. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: So here you have it! This is kind of the prequel to chap. 3, which is something no one really needed, but was written anyways. 
> 
> A/N 3: So now you know that Toby’s fight with Andrew was all scripted, only it became a little too much later on; and Olivia was the one who SUGGESTED Feste and Curio to go camping, since she knows that you’ll be running out to the garden, and Andrew’ll be chasing you!


	7. I, Claudius(or, Revelations Never Expected; or, Best Reveal Ever)(Angus Wright/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Keeping a secret wasn’t difficult for you, unless you count how prying the leader is. Humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt by RodneyMcKaySG (rodneymckaySG): ‘PLEASE, an Angus Wright/Reader moment? How about the reader finding out that Angus got the role of Claudius way earlier, but they didn’t want to tell the rest of the cast?’

(2016 ~ 2017) 

 

 

  The moment Angus Wright bounded into you and his shared apartment, humming one of Feste’s songs, was a red flag for you. Red flag, not in the common sense — just a signal he has something really exciting that happened to him and he wouldn’t want to tell you. 

  Putting his Henry James collection away, you got out of your shared room and to the living room where Angus enveloped you into a hug. You broke away as gently as you could, as to not give to wrong message — Scorpios were like that. 

 

  “Now what got you overly-hyped up?” you asked, looking away from whatever you were doing. 

  Angus’s intense eyes glimmered. “Seems like I’m the second of the gang to get the role of some antagonist, and some monarch or so.” he said back, as smug as can be. You rolled your eyes. 

  “OK, does Mark know about this?” you had no idea where you got the idea that Mark Rylance was their leader, maybe because you’ve been watching too much _Wolf Hall_. 

  Angus stared at you again. “And why?” 

 

  You stared back. “Um, isn’t he the leader, or have I watched too much _Wolf Hall_?” you asked back, crossing your arms. 

  Angus smirked. “Good guess. True, I haven’t, and never plan to.” he was the one to look away at that one. “By the way, you don’t know Mark, and maybe you won’t.” 

  You had no idea why you were bickering again, and no wonder one of Angus’s friends matched you two together and here you are. Whenever you two were together, it was bickering like an already-married couple. To say the truth, you were glad you were bantering instead of fighting. 

 

  You grinned. “Oh yeah?” 

  Angus glared playfully. “Getting sassy? So you and Peter should be a couple instead of us.” 

  Peter Hamilton Dyer was another one of Mark’s entourage people; and according to Angus, he was way too open-minded and would flirt with anyone on two legs, a la Feste, his character on _Twelfth Night_. That included the previous Andrew, Roger Lloyd Pack; Colin Hurley, Mark himself, and etc; before finally settling on Jethro Skinner, who played Fabian, after the previous Fabian, James Garnon. 

  “Peter Hamilton Dyer, that actor for _The Tempest_?” you were incredulous. “ _Us_? No way, not on your life.” 

 

  That was it, the end of the banter, before you revealed that Peter was the one who played Alonso. 

  “And not a main character, HAH!” beamed Angus, “and I’m Claudius, the one who’s way more evil than him.” 

  You rolled your eyes again. True, being with Angus, you had to get used to his eccentricities, and way more. 

 

ooooooo 

 

  It was way after the screening of _Hamlet_ , which Angus later revealed to you, when he had to host the festivities because it was pre-pre-pre-Winter holiday, aka Thanksgiving, again. 

  Angus was preparing things when Mark Rylance ambushed you on the couch, along with Colin Hurley and Paul Chahidi and some others of their previous gang. James Garnon was also there, and you were glad that he was, since you weren’t used to anyone else not from their then-cast. 

 

  “OK, so I’m sure that Angus told you some vital information because he’s being way mysterious when coming to us talking about _The Tempest_ and all that, thanks to Peter.” he said to you, and Peter Hamilton Dyer sauntered over. 

  “You called, boss?” he asked, all sparkly and delighted, as usual. 

  You smiled and Mark ignored him. “So what is it?” 

 

  You and Peter exchanged a glance. What is what? 

  “What is what?” you mumbled, looking away. 

  “HAHA, y/n, keepin’ secrets for the rest of the gang?” smirked Peter, and Mark elbowed him hard in the ribs, with him cracking up and collapsing onto the couch next to you. You rolled your eyes, smiling a little bit. 

 

  “Uh… kind of,” you murmured, “please,” you looked at Mark, “don’t tell Angus I told you: He;s Claudius from Andrew Scott-led _Hamlet_.” 

  Peter jumped up and punched air. “WHOOOOO!” 

  Mark and you both face-palmed. Sure, Peter and you both kind of had the scatter-brained sense of humor, but that didn’t mean he had to announce it to the whole cast in the living room. 

 

  “HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT, ANDREW NO. 2 IS CLAUDIUS AFTER I BECAME ALONSO! THAT’S ONE HELL OF A CROSS-OVER, I TELL YOU!” he shouted, running out of the living room and to the others. 

  You sighed in defeat and Mark smirked. Sure, he will congratulate Angus tomorrow, after everyone gets down from their party high. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 7


	8. Best Announcement Ever(Roger Lloyd Pack/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: You get to know about 12th Night way earlier, and it’s all thanks to Roger being your Significant Other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt by RodneyMcKaySG (rodneymckaySG): ‘OK, I’m requesting this one! How could Roger Lloyd Pack tell the reader about him getting the role of Andrew? Pre-12th Night, please? ADORED him too much in OFaH!’

(2012) 

 

  You suspected something as soon as you saw Roger Lloyd Pack actually chatting with Mark Rylance, the former artistic director of the Globe Theater. You weren’t supposed to be there, though, but ever since Roger stopped being discreet with you after you both got too hyped up because of one of his stage roles, he decided it’s better for you two to celebrate afterwards. Still, you got too curious for your own taste. 

  Roger didn’t even know you were spying on him and Mark over at the raptures, as he and Mark were in such an animated chat that they almost forgot they were at a theater, as they couldn’t help raising their voices now and then. 

 

  “… and welcome to the family!” smiled Mark, and they hugged each other. 

  You smiled at that. Wait… family? 

  What did Mark mean by ‘family’? 

 

  “You don’t mean there’s more of you?” Roger was incredulous as well. 

  Mark smirked. “Right, and some of them are still yet to be congratulated.” he said back, “so your character is in love with my character, and at the same time, another character is also in love with her. Yes, I’m playing females, so chide me now.” 

  Roger wasn’t fazed, so weren’t you. 

  “That sounds like Nicholas with Y/n, before they went out with me instead,” he commented, and Mark smiled. You shook your head and got out of the shadows from the second floor of the audience balcony. For sure, you were excited to be meeting the rest of the cast. 

 

 

  “Tomorrow is rehearsals, y/n, and if you want to come and see, you’re welcome to!” when you and Roger finally got back to your shared flat, the latter said to you, smiling. You smiled back. 

  “For your most recent drama, eh?” 

  He nodded. “Before you get too excited, it’s 12th Night, and I’m Andrew. WOO!” and with that, he punched air before finally leaving you alone and going into your shared room to look for your mutual Shakespeare collection. You smiled to yourself again. Seems like David and Nic would’ve to hand in their money… 

 

  “AND DON’T TELL NIC AND DAVID YET, WILL YA?” hollered Roger back at you, as if knowing what you were thinking. 

  You rolled your eyes. “Certainly not!” 

 

oooooooo 

 

  Meeting the cast went on smoothly, or, way more smoothly than you expected. So you’ve already met Mark Rylance, the leader; and the second and third you met was Colin Hurley and Paul Chahidi, two Shakespeare regulars. 

  “WELCOME TO MARK’S PARLOUR, Y/N!” the former cried, as soon as you and Roger got to Mark’s flat, where the director ordered said person to hold the reading of the script, “we’re Colin Hurley and Paul Chahidi, another couple from the show.” 

  You smiled back. Roger must’ve been already acquainted with them for them to know your name. 

 

  Some others looked up as well. One of them were even more enthusiastic. 

  “HAH, now you’ll’ve to get even more ridiculous when coming to the letter scene!” one of them shouted at another one, and the other one played along, “and you’ll enjoy that, congrats to you!” 

  You shook your head. They seemed to be family already. 

 

  “Congratulations,” you went to Roger, who was talking to another cast member, and hugged him. That was THE best discovery of the pre-show party ever. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 8


End file.
